


SKAM - What If.

by Maria_diaz



Category: SKAM (TV), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_diaz/pseuds/Maria_diaz
Summary: What if Skam hadn't happened the way as on TV? Would Eva and Jonas had been together from the start, would Isak still live with Noora, would there even be a Chris?- Eva lives in Oslo with her mum. The 1st year of the three years of school has begun, but the whole rollercoaster ride for the next three years starts in September during a late lunch in the cafeteria.What happens when Eva falls in love?





	1. A start of chapter 1

Monday 12.34  
“... And social media is our breath in the social world. Over 80% of every teenager checks the phone as one of the first things in the morning and does it as one of the last things of the day. We have to be updated about all the news around the world, around our social group we hang with, and about what the kids at the other school does. But why do we use it so much? Why do we care if specific people likes our newest facebook post? Why do we do make sure our pics match on Instagram? Why do we care if our crush ignores us for 5 minutes on snapchat? It’s weird because we feel these feelings of disappointment if a person doesn’t like the picture, we feel angry if we see the girl we hate get the likes, we get butterflies in the stomach when the cute guy from the 3rd year smiles at us. It’s like a source to be social today.”  
I finished off with taking a deep breath before I looked at Jonas. “So? Was it good?” I asked, tilting my head a bit to the side.  
Jonas took another bite of his apple and shrugged. “Yeah, I mean. Listen Eva. Not everyone cares about the things you just mentioned, but you’re a girl so it’s a good hit and everyone can relate.”  
I laughed and punched him on the arm. “Shut up. Its important for the stupid class.”  
Jonas simply grinned and took another bite of his apple. “You’re great. You know you’re great, Eva."  
I smiled to him and nodded a bit before leaning back in my seat. I loved spending my time with Jonas. He always made sure I was good, and that I wasn’t alone. Since my parents split up last year and my mum never spends the time at home we spend almost all our time together.  
“Hi.”  
I looked up at a girl with a pink bow up in her ponytail, and a flower dress standing there. And beside her a girl with hijab, the most red lipstick ever and an eyeliner I wish I could do. Weird match but anyways.  
“I’m Vilde. I was just wondering if you’re coming to the rave party this Friday?” She asked. I looked at Jonas, and Jonas looked at me before he looked back up at Vilde. “Hmm, sure but.. Why?” Jonas asked and finished up his apple.  
“We’re in the 1st year. So if we want social status in the upcoming year this is the time and I know that Ingrid, and her group from the other class has already hosted some predrinks parties, and parties in general and they have gotten..”  
As this new Vilde girl kept talking I looked around in the cafeteria. But then my eyes caught this one person. Oh god.  
His hair was a dark chocolate brown colour, his eyes were just so beautiful. He was tall, the shirt was sitting just right, and his smile showed dimples in his cheeks. I could hear Vilde kept talking in the background but I kept my eyes, and attention on him. He looked directly at me as he kept walking over to the exit of the cafeteria. I didn’t smile, I didn’t nod, I didn’t do anything but neither did he.  
“So, are you in?” Vilde asked and poked me on the arm. I looked at her and nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, sure I’m in. Uhm..” I said before looking again to see if the guy was gone and to my sadness he was. I sighed quietly to myself before looking at Jonas. “We’re in.” I repeated and smiled before looking up at Vilde.  
Vilde smiled satisfied and nodded. “Okay. We are hosting it at a friend of mine, Noora. She lives with two other people but not like old people. Add her on facebook and she will give you the address. And make sure to spread the word and if you can invite someone from the third year, like hmm.. Lets say William and Chris that would be juust perfect.” Vilde said and winked at us before walking off with the other girl.  
Jonas chuckled and took his backpack up. “So out of no where we’re going to a party. Predrinks even. I better hope for you I’m not the only guy from our 1st year.”.  
I shook my head. “Of course you’re not the only one. And you could also just invite Magnus, and Mahdi, I’m sure they would love to come as well.” I said before standing up. Jonas nodded a bit. “Yeah, but lets go.” He said.

Monday 21.00  
‘Noora Sætre accepted your friend request.’  
I quickly clicked on her profile. Current home is Oslo, and.. Single? ‘Feminist. Noora. Red lipstick, and short hair.’  
She sounded okay. Looked very nice as well. I took a deep breath and clicked on ‘Message’.  
21.03: Hey Noora, you must be  
21.03: Seen  
21.04: Typo. I meant to say hey Noora, and you must be the friend of Vilde. I’m coming to the party on Friday, can I have the address?  
She logged off facebook and I sighed deeply before clicking on my chat with Jonas.  
‘18.56 Ok, I’ll sleep there Thursday. I invited Magnus, and Mahdi to come eat.’  
I sighed a bit to myself and closed my laptop before getting up from back. I just wish I had other friends than Jonas.

Wednesday 13.50

I sat down at a table in the cafeteria and pulled up my laptop from my bag. I placed it on the table and was about to take a deep breath as Vilde (Vilde?!) sat down in from of me with the hijab girl. “Eva. I followed you on Instagram, and added you on facebook. Yet you haven’t like realised, or followed me back. Aren’t you interested in making a social circle of friends? Or is it just you and your boyfriend? Jonas. I mean you two look cute but-“  
Seriously that girl could talk for hours. I quickly sat more up and shook my head. “Vilde. Listen Im sorry, I forgot all that but I am definitely coming. And Jonas isn’t my boyfriend.”  
Vilde looked at me for a few seconds and then at the hijab girl. And now she spoke.  
“I’m Sana. Excuse Vilde. I’ve known her for a while now because she became my ‘buddy’ for the 1st half year. She’s a bit crazy but I’m stuck.” Sana said with a straight face. Vilde glared at Sana before softened up her look a bit more then looked at me. She smiled again and nodded a little. “Well. I hope to see you. Have you chatted with Noora yet?”  
I looked at my laptop and our chat. ‘Seen Monday 23.49’. I looked back at Vilde and smiled. “Yeah. She decided to kindly ignore me so…” I said. There was an awkward quietness by the table for a few seconds before Vilde smiled again. “Don’t you worry. I will send you the address if she doesn’t answer. Just be there at 19.00 and please, bring something to drink. If you can of course. I mean, you’re not 18 yet are you?” Vilde asked, and still smiling which was a biiiit creepy but I simply shook my head then smiled. “Nah, but I have wine at the house I’ll just bring. So see you there.”  
Vilde kept smiling and nodded. “Wine.” She said and looked at Sana. “Try to smile, Sana. That could change your look because it seems like you’re going to kill Eva any second.”  
Sana smiled a fake smile at Vilde before looking at me again. “Do you want a status here in your first year?” She asked. I frowned a little before opening my mouth to say something. But I didn’t say anything so I closed it again. “I mean. Vilde cares so much so if we want a reputation we have to start planning our Russ bus this year. But we can’t do that with no reputation.” Sana said, before crossing her arms against her chest. “So you have to hook up with Chris and so.”  
I frowned and closed my laptop. “What? Why? What does this have to do with you?” I asked. Vilde groaned at Sana and gave her a glare before looking at me. “She missed the total most important thing in it all. Thank you, Sana. We’re a group that’s going to plan the most amazing, most beautiful and most awesome russbus for our 3rd year. And I mean, right now we’re just me, Sana, Noora and some guy named Magnus. And I don’t even think Magnus cares, he just stares at Noora which is quite rude because I sit beside Noora at our meetings and he just ignores it.. Anyways.” Vilde said before taking a deep breath. She was about to continue talking before a girl sat down at the table too. That must be Noora if I remembered the lipstick right and the short blonde hair. “You don’t have to hook up with Chris, William, Sebastian or what so ever from the 3rd year.” She said and gave me a smile. Vilde gave Noora a glare too. “No! But. We have to create a reputation and if we can get in on the 3rd year guys it would be so much easier. We all know Ingrid is leading right now.” She said. “I can hook up with any of them, I don’t care.”  
I took another deep breath as my phone vibrated a bunch of times. I took it up.  
‘Chrisschistad liked your photo.’  
‘Chrisscistad liked your photo.’  
‘Chrisscistad liked your photo.’  
I clicked on the profile, and clicked at one of the pictures. Wait,that was the guy I had seen in the cafeteria. “Who is it?” Vilde asked curiously after a minute. I tried not to smile then looked up at her. “Just a cute guy I’ve seen around school.” I said and showed her his profile. Vilde almost gave me a crazy look before standing up and going over to me in a fast speed. “Go write him!” She said quickly. “Okay, I will.” I mumbled and went into messages on Instagram and sent him one.  
‘Instead of liking my photos then come tell it to my face.’ I deleted that.  
‘So. You like my pictures.’ I sent it, and looked at as a ‘seen’ appeared.  
‘I like the way you look. So yeah.’ He sent back quickly.  
Vilde giggled and clapped her hands a bit. “Flirt back, Eva. You have it.”  
I wrote something a bit a few times then locked my phone. “I’ll fix it later.” I said.  
Vilde looked at me and crossed her arms against her chest. “Eva. I’m saying this one time to you, and only one time. This could be huge and we could get-“  
“What? Reputation? How?” I frowned before looking at Sana and Noora. “Hes a third year. Most popular together with William and Sebastian.” She said while looking so dreamy. They were definitely her McDreamies.  
“Why haven’t you two tried getting boys?” I asked as I looked at Noora and Sana. Vilde walked back to where she sat before and sighed. “Muslim and feminist. They just wont do it.” Vilde said and looked at them. Sana rolled her eyes and Noora just smiled, shaking her head. “I wont just hook up with random boys for reputation. Nor will Sana. But its cool if you guys want to, its your thing.” She smiled.  
I nodded. It’s your thing.  
“You can come to dinner on Thursday. I invited some guys and I’m sure you would like them.” I said then looked at Sana and Noora. “As friends. Of course.” I smiled.  
Sana smiled a bit and nodded. “Okay, but don’t invite that Chris guy. Thanks.”  
I chuckled, and nodded a little. Was I really making friends?

Thursday 19.02  
“I could totally do that chick from the 3rd year. Emma.” Mahdi said and took another sip of his beer. Magnus and Jonas nodded in agreement.  
“Have you seen her body. Ouch. Its so tight, and her ass is just perfect. Just perfect to be in my lap.” Mahdi said with a smirk.  
Magnus sat more up, taking a sip of his beer. “3rd year is a long shot. I agree but damn, Vilde.” He said, and then there was silence before Jonas and Mahdi began to laugh.  
“Vilde? That weird girl with the ponytails, and what so ever? Bows?” They laughed even more.  
Magnus rolled his eyes. “Yes. I mean she is just so pretty and her body is fine.” He said. I smiled at him. “Ohh, so that’s why you’re a part of the rusbus.”  
Jonas and Mahdi stopped laughing slowly and then looked at me then at Magnus. “Russ bus?” They asked.  
Magnus nodded. “Yeah? So? What Vilde said was important.”  
Jonas and Mahdi burst into a laugh again. I got up and went over to the oven as a ringing sound played in the house. Door bell.  
“Uh. Well, the nachos and so are ready so can you open for the guests?” I asked and turned off the oven.  
The laugh once stopped again and I could feel them looking at me. “What? Who?”  
Once again the ringning bell sound began, and Magnus quickly got up and went over to open the door.  
The kitchen was basically in the entrance of the house so it was perfect.  
In walked Vilde, Sana, and Noora. “Thank god you opened. I mean, its actually starting to be cold nights. And I’m just in general a cold person.” Vilde said, not even looking at Magnus before she looked at me. “So. I’m ready for a nice evening.” Vilde smiled.  
The girls and boys presented themselves to each other and I had the food ready soon after.

Thursday 21.30  
“No! You didn’t?” Vilde laughed and looked at Magnus. Magnus laughed and nodded. “I indeed did. I jumped over and just kept running. No way they were going to get to me. I was a pretty cool 10th grader.”  
Jonas and I looked at each other and then I looked at the others. The dinner had been great, we had talked and even if Mahdi and Sana didn’t become the exactly best friends and almost had an argument I found this a cool start of September.  
“Weeelll.. I’m going home.” Noora said as Vilde and Magnus’ laugh cooled down. The other girls nodded in agreement and got up from their seats. I quickly stood up. “It was really nice of you to come over. I’ll follow you to the door.” I said. We went to the front door and the girls put on their shoes. “So. Anything new with Chris?” Vilde asked as she put on her sneakers.  
I had totally forgotten about him. Or I really hadn’t because he had messaged me a few times afterwards where I had went in, read them, got scared and didn’t answer. “Sure.” I simply said with a smile.  
Vilde smiled happily and looked at the other girls. “So. Let’s go.” She said and opened the door. I got a hug from them all before they walked out, and continued their talk about whatever Vilde now brought up.  
I quickly took up my phone to my surprise see another message from Chris. This time with an added photo.  
21.40 ‘Dinner with your friends. Looks nice. As you ignore me. ;)’ He wrote and had added a picture I had posted earlier on the evening.  
21.41 ‘I’m going to the raveparty. Predrinks at Noora from my year 20.30.’ Seen.  
Seen. Seen. Seen. This felt like forever.  
21.43 ‘I’m going too. Thought if you wanted predrinks with me but u have plans I see.’  
I bit my lip and took a deep breath.  
21.44 ‘I’ll see you at the rave unless we meet up at Nooras.’ Seen.

“Whats up?” Jonas asked as he went out in the kitchen with the plates. I looked at him and put my phone down in my shorts. “Nothing. You’re still sleeping here?” I asked.  
Jonas nodded. “If you want me to. Else I’ll go home with Mahdi and Magnus. FIFA can do.”  
I shook my head and went to the door to downstairs. “Uh, I’ll go to bed now but just come whenever you want to.” I smiled before I went downstairs. I quickly went over to my bed and laid down. I closed my eyes. What would this year even bring me?


	2. Drunk in love

Friday 21:14  
“William and his friends are at the door. I cannot believe this Eva!” Vilde said loudly so I could hear her over the music. I almost choked on my beer and turned more to her, before looking over at the door. Chris really came. “This is huge! Ingrid is throwing one too and they are here. And I’m sure their 3rd year girls are throwing ones too. Ok, I gotta go.” She said in a rush and then went over to them.  
Magnus stumbled over to me. Already wasted. He looked after Vilde before he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. “Eva! I can’t believe this!” He said over the music. “Jonas told me to, yeah, you know.. Just jump into it! With Vilde! I mean, I liked her from the first day! But Jonas doesn’t jump into it himself!”  
I frowned a little. Magnus was so drunk so this was probably nothing. I smiled a little as I noticed Chris walking towards me, and giving me a wink, before he went over to the table with alcohol on it.  
“I mean, Jonas is so crazy in love with..” Magnus couldn’t finish before Mahdi pulled him away from me and over to some other girls who were already talking with Jonas. I took another sip from my beer before Vilde came over. “Okay, lets do shots. Shots competition.” She yelled over the music before she went over and turned the music down. “Okaaay. Everyone! Shots now but shots competition. Yees.” She said and giving the usual huge smile. I couldn’t help but smile a little at her. “It’s me against Eva.”  
10 minutes later there were shots and it was literally me against Vilde. Who could drink 17 shots the fastest, and without actually getting sick right away. People counted down and I started. It burned down my throat, and it kinda hurt. Pure vodka was definitely the worst.  
I could hear people cheering, and I tried not to focus on Vilde. I knew Vilde wanted to be number one in this, but should I give her a chance or show Chris that I could do this even if I’m only 17 and a 1st year.  
I think I was at the number twelve when I had to pause for a second or else I would get sick. I tried to find someone to focus on and my eyes landed on Chris who was laughing with his friends. Oh god. I turned to Vilde who was almost done and I quickly downed the last ones in me and finished before Vilde. People were cheering loudly and I felt proud, happy… A little sick as well but whatever. I turned to Vilde and laughed happily and laughed even more when she ran to the bathroom because she was getting sick. Everything was a bit blurry but I quickly stumbled after her yelling ‘Vilde! Vilde!’ loads of times.  
We just reached the actual toilet when she stuck her head down in it and started to throw up basically all the shots and whatever she had been drinking. I giggled a little and tried to hold her hair up. “Did you really. Did we actually do this.” I giggled before I started to laugh again. “I’m really trying to keep my balance but Viiiilde.” I laughed as I fell back down on my bum, and I continued to laugh as Vilde continued to throw up.  
In ran Noora and Sana. Sana quickly went over and held up Vilde’s hair. “Too stupid.” She mumbled.  
I looked at Sana and stopped laughing for a minute before I giggled a bit. “You’re very cute, Sana.” I said happily before getting up slowly. Everything was moving as I was moving, no one were total blurry yet though so that was a good thing. I patted Sana on the back before walking over to Noora. “Liquor is good.” I grinned before leaving the toilet. The music had continued playing and I now had to find Chris. I went back in and then I saw him making out with some girl who was also for the first year. I stared at them as my smile slowly faded and I leaned back into the wall slowly. He opened his eyes as they made out and then we made eye contact but all he did was giving me a wink before he closed his eyes again, continuing making out with her. I didn’t know what to feel. After a few minutes the music turned down and a girl stood up on a chair. She was wearing a Justin Bieber purse and all the UV-painting was almost just smashed out on her white clothing. “Yes, hi. I’m Chris B, and there are four taxis ready downstairs going to the school now so let’s go!” She said. People slowly started clearing the room. Chris didn’t even spare me a look as he left with his friends and that girl.  
“You coming?” Jonas asked as he walked over. I took a deep breath, smiled and nodded at him. “Yeah, of course. Wuhu lets go!” I said, trying to sound veeery excited again. "Wait." I said and went to the table with alcohol. I grabbed an half empty bottle of wine, and then went back to Jonas. “Cmon. Lets go!” I grinned and went to the front door. I noticed that Vilde, Sana and Noora had left the toilet so they must be on their way already.  
About 35 minutes later we were at the place where the party was being held and I think almost the whole school was there. The music was playing, all you could see was the UV-painting they were wearing, and people were dancing.  
As I had gotten there I had drowned the last of the wine bottle and went in to find the girls at the bar. Vilde were back on track again, and talking about what move she should do now. “Let’s just dance and have fun us girls.” Noora said and pulled us out on the dance floor. I was a drunk mess but I tried to dance and have fun. I noticed Chris again with another girl more than just one during the night and it was such a weird feeling.  
After dancing for a while, laughing and having fun I went to find Jonas. I had to tell him this. I walked through the dancing crowd, bumped into a few persons here and there before I got to the other side of the room where Jonas was standing with some blonde guy and a beer in his hand. “Jonas!” I called over the music and went over. Jonas pecked my cheek then presented me to the other guy. Isak. “You’re new?” I asked the guy and he nodded. “I just moved here. I mean, like.. Transferred schools!” He told me. I nodded and made a note in my head to say hi to him later around school.  
I then turned back to Jonas. “Jonass…” I whined a little. I took the beer and drank some of it before handing it back to him. “I don’t know why but I wish Chris noticed me.” I told him and looked around to see if I could spot him. And I did but this time without a girl.  
The eye contact was there and then I just did it. “Jonas! My mind isn’t clear but!”.. And then I pulled him into a kiss. I quickly parted my lips and so did Jonas. Our tongues were in sync as we kissed, and I could feel him pull me closer with one of his hands. I turned us a little and opened my eyes, making eye contact with Chris for a moment.. The look in his face was a bit like he didn’t expect it but I simply closed my eyes again and continued to kiss Jonas.

Saturday 10.14  
“Wake up.” I heard a voice saying. I opened my eyes and made eye contact with that girl Chris from the party.  
I quickly sat up in my bed, and frowned at her. “What. What the hell, who are you?” I asked. She chuckled and shook her head. “We made breakfast for you.” She simply said and left my room, walking back upstairs. I slowly got up from my bed, and put on some other clothes. My head was hurting so horribly, and my feet hurt. I put my hair up in a ponytail and then went upstairs. I looked around before I went into the dining room where there were pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages, toast, literally almost everything you eat for a breakfast.. Or brunch.  
Chris, Vilde, Sana and Noora already sat at the table. I noticed that Vilde and Noora were wearing some of my clothes but I just kept quiet as I sat down together with them quietly. They all just looked at me until I asked them to pass me the eggs. Noora passed them to me.  
“So. You don’t remember anything from last night?” She asked as the other girls also started to fill their plates. “I remember meeting this new guy, Isak. Then its all gone.” I said and filled some eggs on my plate before I passed it along.  
Noora giggled a little and before she could say more Vilde started.  
“You started making out with Jonas out of no where. It looked really heated up, and he was sticking his hand up your shirt and then Chris from the 3rd year went over and he was all, ‘that’s not cool’, and you were just a drunken mess so you kept pulling Jonas back into kissing but then Chris pulled Jonas away and pushed him, AND they just kept pushing each other until Chris punched Jonas and it was like you didn’t see any of it because then Mahdi and Magnus came over and started to go at Chris too but then Chris’ friends came over too and that poor Isak guy just stood there and then he broke in and tried to stop it but then it became a whole big fight and it was all focus on them and then police came and we ran off with you and all you did was laugh and it was all really fun because you were so drunk.” Vilde finished off before smiling again.  
“And then on our way out Chris came and helped and I haven’t seen Chris since 9th grade so she’s a good friend. Anyways. We got you here safely, Noora and I spend the night and now we’re having hangover breakfast.”  
I stared at Vilde with big eyes and then looked around at them all. “But. What the fuck. Chris fought over me or what?” I asked, but interrupted myself. “Wait, so me and Jonas were kissing too? But what happened with Jonas? Why did I even kiss him?”  
The girls shrugged a little and started to eat. “In other news. Noora and that William guy definitely had a good eye for each other.” Sana said, smiling at her. Noora blushed a little and shook her head. “What about you, Sana. Mahdi was over you all night.”  
Sana chuckled and nodded. “Mahdi can keep trying. I’m no mans girl for a while.”  
I sat there and leaned back in my seat as I realized what a mess everything was the night before and even more stupid that I kissed Jonas.  
I sighed quietly before realizing there were a few empty seats at the table. “Who is coming?” I asked them. Vilde started to giggle again. “Okay so the party ended briefly after the whole fight so Jonas went here after we came back. I told him to come in the morning and also bring that Isak guy because he is new.” She explained.  
I couldn’t say more before I heard a ‘hey’ behind me, and I knew that was Jonas.  
Jonas and Isak went to the table and sat down. I looked at Jonas, and Jonas looked at me. His lips were bruised and so was his cheek. He simply filled his glass with juice and sighed. “So, you and Chris?” He asked. “There is no me and Chris. I don’t know what his problem was.” I simply said.  
“Sooo, Isak. Tell us about you.” Vilde quickly sad to change the subject.  
Isak took a deep breath and nodded. “Uhm, I’m Isak. I’m 17, and I live where Noora lives. A girl named Linn moved out and I moved in but yeah.” He said, smiling. Vilde gasped and looked at Noora. “Isak. You haven’t told us about any Isak.”  
Noora shrugged and took a bite of her toast. “I didn’t realise he went to our school. Which is very weird because..” She started before looking over at Isak.  
“You haven’t told us.”  
Isak chuckled nervously and shrugged. “It’s new. I got kicked out from the other place and I’m actually first starting Monday. I just went along with your party yesterday. I’m actually first starting Monday.” He explained. An ‘ahh’ which obviously meant ‘we get you’ went around the table and we continued to eat. 

Saturday 12.00  
I told the girls and Isak bye before closing the door. I turned around and looked at Jonas who was leaning up against the kitchen table while having his hands in his pockets.  
“So. Shit last night I guess..” I said to him before walking closer. Jonas sighed and shrugged.  
“Listen, Eva. That kiss was obviously a mistake but I need to.. Well.” He said as he kept his eyes on me.  
I crossed my arms against my chest and hoped that he wouldn’t be saying what I think he would actually say now. “I really like you.” He said.  
I looked away from him and didn’t say anything.  
“I need to know if it meant anything for you. If we ever can have a chance together because Eva… I’m worth it. Chris is just a fuckboy? And he is a 3rd year so he will be gone next year too. This year is about exams, fucking and getting wasted for him. I can have three years with you by my side, we could finish it together and everything.” Jonas said. I looked at him once again. “Do we have a chance?”  
“Jonas.. Oh god. Chris means shit to me, I don’t know him properly or anything. I know you, I know what a sweetheart and everything you are. But you’re my best friend right now, and even if I had romantic feelings left for you I wouldn’t want to ruin anything between us.”  
Jonas looked at me and our eyes just said it all. He got up and walked up close to me. Jonas took his hands up and put them on each cheek.  
I slowly took my arms down from my chest, and tried not to make eye contact with Jonas. He kissed my forehead and then lifted my head up before he kissed me.  
The kiss was slow, and our lips were once again in sync. The taste wasn’t beer this time, and it felt so much nicer. Jonas removed his hands slowly and pulled me closer into him. After a few more moments he pulled away. “We aren’t just friends anymore, Eva.”  
I looked at him and wondered what on earth I had just started.


	3. The Cabin

Monday 14.02  
“And he just said that then left?” Noora asked. I nodded and put my hands in my pockets. “Yes. Worst thing is that I don’t even know what I want.” I said in a whiny voice.  
“And worst of it all is that Chris tried to message me all weekend. I’ve replied but c’mon. He’s fucked.”  
Vilde nodded a little. “That’s all shit.” She simply said before looking around then locking her look over at William and Chris that walked out from the school.  
We all looked at them as we were standing there.  
Chris had a bruised eye and lip which I guessed must have been from the weekend.  
As they walked past us Chris and I made eye contact. It all was feeling like it went slow motion and the eye contact felt like forever.  
He gave me a small smile but just enough to show his dimples. I smiled a little back and looked after them.  
Vilde let out a small giggle. “They are so…. Yeah, you know.”  
I looked back at them as Isak came over to us with Jonas, Mahdi and Magnus.  
“My parents have a cabin in the woods a bit outside of Oslo. We’re going this weekend; do you want to come?” Magnus asked and looked at us.  
“It has enough rooms so don’t worry about that.” He quickly added.  
Vilde looked at him then at us. “I am in. What about you girls?” She asked. We all nodded. “Even you, Sana. How great.” Mahdi said, smirking at Sana.  
She simply rolled her eyes before she looked at Magnus. “How do we get there?”  
Magnus smiled for a second as he was staring at Vilde but then turned to Sana.  
“Uhm. Well. There goes a bus to a stop nearby around 18.30 that evening so we will be there around 19.10 or something.. So, we make dinner, eat and have a fun weekend.” Magnus said.  
We nodded a little and agreed at meeting at the bus station.

Thursday 20.01  
I changed the song on Spotify and continued my homework. As I got up from the kitchen table to go grab something to eat, I heard someone at the door.  
I went over to it to my surprise it was Chris. “Chris. What are you doing here?” I almost stuttered.  
He leaned up against the door frame and smiled at me.  
“Since you wouldn’t tell me where you live I had to ask your friends. And only Vilde answered so here I am.”  
I simply stared at him then began to frown. “I’m just surprised. I mean.. I haven’t directly ignored you or anything but I think this is the first time we talk together.” I said.  
Chris nodded a little.  
“Listen. Eva. You interest me. Honestly. That’s why I punched that Jones or whatever his name is.. And got all pissed.” He explained.  
“And before you say anything I know that I made out with girls first and didn’t show you any kind of interest but.. Yeah. There is something interesting about you.”  
I blushed a little then cleared my throat. “I’ve known Jonas for quite a while, Chris. It’s not ok what you did and like you said it yourself, you punched him and stuff..” I said.  
Chris bit his lip and smiled a little. “What are you smiling about?” I asked a bit annoyed. Chris pulled away from the door frame and stopped biting his lip. “You’re just so damn beautiful.”  
I blushed again and crossed my arms against my chest. “Try show me more interest in general, Chris. Then I might consider all you’re saying because it doesn’t sound like you want to be just friends.” I said.  
Chris nodded a little, still smiling. “I’m throwing a Halloween party next month. The 29th October. You come, bring your friends and so.. Be dressed up.. I wont hook up with anyone until then. And I will sure pay you more attention in general.” He said. “But I’ll leave now.”  
I simply nodded at what he said. “Okay, you. Bye bye.” I smiled. Chris chuckled a little before turning around and walking back up to his car.  
I closed the door and let out the breath I had held in and quickly ran over to my laptop at the kitchen table. I sat down and opened the girls and I’s groupchat.

‘RB GRUPPA VESCN’  
20.14 Eva: Chris just came over. Thanks, Vilde!  
Seen by, Chris (NOT P), Ville Vilde, Noor, Sana Banana  
20.14 Chris (NOT P): Some sex then  
20.15 Ville Vilde: No problem what happened  
20.15 Eva: He said I interest him basically  
20.16 Noora:  Good news?  
20.16 Sana banana: Keeping up the Russ buss.  
20.16 Ville Vilde: I knew you liked our bus Sana  
20.17 Eva: He said he will show me more attention. And BTW we have a party 29th of October. Halloween!  
20.17 Ville Vilde: !!!!!!!!!! I think we are getting ahead of Ingrid.. And whoever is in their bus…!  
I smiled to myself and leaned back in the chair.

 

Friday 18.15

“We’re here 15 minutes early.” Noora said as she sat beside me at the bus stop. Isak was walking right behind her but didn’t sit down as well.  
I nodded a little as a car drove up. Vilde and Chris got out of the car and went over. “Are you ready for a fun weekend, yeah?” She smiled.  
I admired how she literally almost always was so positive. Noora nodded a little. “Yes. I think I will go home tomorrow though.” Noora said.  
“Scared to have a fun weekend?” Vilde grinned and lifted a plastic bag. “I got some wine too. We will have a fun weekend. And Chris has beer.”  
Chris nodded and looked at Isak. “What do you have boy?” She asked. Isak shrugged. “Nothing much.” He said. I smiled at his answer.  
He had seemed so quiet from the first day I met him.  
We sat there for a few minutes in silence as another bus pulled up. Sana got out with her bags and went over to us. “Hello, ladies.” She said, smiling.  
After some minutes, I looked at the time. “The bus will be here in three minutes. And they aren’t here.” I said, and looked at the others.  
“They’ll be here, don’t worry.” Isak said. After a minute a car pulled up and they all quickly got out with their bags before the car drove off.  
“So, sorry. I forgot the keys, then we missed the bus-“ Magnus started. Mahdi waved him off, and gave us a nod.  
“Ready for a great weekend ladies? And Isak and Sana of course.” He said, grinning. Sana flipped him off as the bus pulled up.  
We went in, paid, and went to find seats. Jonas and I ended up at a seat together with our bags on each our lap.  
This would be a long 30-minute ride or something, so I quickly took out my earphones.  
I looked at Jonas and held one up, indirectly asking him if he wanted to listen to it together.  
He hesitated but took one, and put it in his ear. I gave him a smile, put on some music then looked out from the window.  
I saw Vilde, and Noora talking from the seat in front of me together with Magnus, and Mahdi. If I looked to my right I could see Sana, and Chris talking too.  
I sighed quietly but smiled as well. This weekend could either go right amazing, or be awkward and end up in high drama.  
I took up my phone after I noticed Jonas had closed his eyes. I went into my messages and saw Chris had texted me a few times.

‘U didn’t smile back today at school. I’m showing you attention……’ 14.00  
‘Eva, I just turned down a party for you. For that you could come over tonight?’ 16.34  
‘Weekend in the woods? I saw Vildes’ snapchat. No invite for me?’ 18.20

I glanced at Jonas before answering him.  
‘Yes, I love the attention. It’s Magnus’ place sorry. If you remember then just facetime me tonight, we’ll talk.’ I texted back.  
Chris replied in a few minutes, and I could feel the happiness of every reply in my body. Jonas didn’t really notice at all, because when we were about to go off the bus I had to push him a few times before he realized I was speaking to him.  
We got off the bus and went down a small hill. "So, what will we actually do this weekend?" Vilde asked.  
Magnus turned to her. "Well. I brought loads of food, which includes candy and so.. Jonas has his guitar so I vote an evening where we sat at the rocks near the lake and play guitar, talk, eat marshmallows and what so ever. Besides that, it's just sleep for long and hanging out I guess?" He said. Vilde smiled, nodding.  
"We can play games, and get to know so much about each other." Vilde said.  
"Suuure, Vilde." Sana said, wrapping her free arm around her. "Especially about you." Sana smiled. Vilde smiled at her. "Really?"  
Sana chuckled and removed her arm again. "Yup. Why not?" She said.  
Vilde was about to answer as we turned down another small hill and the cabin turned up.  
“You got rich parents, Magnus?” Chris asked excited and quickly went up to the cabin as one of the first ones.  
Magnus looked at Vilde to see her look, but all I saw in her eyes were ideas for probably how to get a bigger reputation.  
We all went up behind Chris, and Magnus unlocked the door then went in.  
“So, we have two rooms with three beds in, and three rooms with a double beds in.” He said as we walked a bit further in.  
Magnus walked over to the kitchen area and put up some plastic bags he had with him.  
“We’ll take the three-room, and you can have your own double bed room.” Jonas said to Magnus, giving him a wink.  
I noticed Magnus tried not to chuckle or blush because Vilde was there. “Okay, uhm. Girls?” He then asked and looked at us.  
“We’ll just take a three bedroom. Then Noora and Eva, you can do whatever you want? If its fine?” Vilde asked.  
Noora and I looked at each other then nodded. “Sure. We’ll just share.” I said before looking at Magnus, giving him a smile.  
Magnus looked at us all for a minute before he smiled. “Great. We eat in an hour, I’ll make some pasta and stuff for us.” Magnus said.  
Vilde glanced at the other girls before she smiled. “I’ll help you.”  
Magnus smiled happily at her and nodded.

  
We went to the stairs and walked upstairs. Noora and I quickly found what would be our room, and went in.  
We put our bags down and laid down in the bed. We laid there in quietness for a minute then Noora got up. “I’ll go shower.” She said.  
"Okay." I said softly as she took up her black bag, and went to the bathroom that was together with the room.  
I turned in the bed and took up my phone. I bit my lip shortly as I saw Chris had tried to call me on FaceTime. I called him back on FaceTime.  
My stomach turned a little as I pressed ‘call’, and it was saying ‘calling’.  
Quietly I waited and all sudden it said ‘Connecting,’ and one second later a Chris appeared on my screen.  
I quickly sat up in the bed and tried not to smile as his smile. He smiled and gave me a nod. “What’s up, Eva.”  
I smiled a little and shrugged. “You called me so you tell me what’s up.” I said back.  
Chris chuckled a little and nodded. “I just wanted to see you. That’s all. I’m for once staying home tonight and just writing a paper which I due for tomorrow. So, I wish you’d been here to keep me company.” He smiled.  
I blushed a little then shook my head. “You’re silly. Can’t your mom help you or anything?” I asked.  
Chris smiled back and leaned back in the chair he was sitting in.  
“Nah, she’s just out working. She’s a doctor and on call almost every night. So.. Never home.” He said softly and slowly stopped smiling.  
I did too but then smiled again.  
“Cheer up. My mom is never home either, but it’s because of work. I barely see her.” I told him. “So, we’re alike right there.”  
Chris smiled a little again and nodded. “Well. You have siblings too?” He asked. I shook my head. “Nah, just me. What about you?” I asked.  
Chris nodded and got up from the chair, turning his camera around as he left his bedroom.  
He went down the hall and then showed me a room with a Zayn poster on. "Little sister. 14 years old." He said then walked further down, and opened a door then went in.  
Quite organized room, clean and only some pictures on a wall. "Big sister. 22." He told me then turned the camera back to the front camera once again.  
"So. I'm the middle child and the only boy." He said softly before walking back to his room again. "It's been hard sometimes."  
I heard Noora turn on the water, I could hear Sana and Chris next door, and music had been turned up downstairs. I wouldn't be interrupted. Hopefully.  
I looked back into the camera and raised my eyebrows a bit, and became more serious. "Hard? How come?" I asked.  
Chris bit his lip a little then sat down in his bed.  
"My dad died when I was like. Six years old. It was hard and you know. My mum was only a nurse when it happened so we had to go live in a small apartment because she couldn't afford more. She worked late nights and our neighbor which I think was half drunk all the time took care of us because she was the only one that would do it for free all those nights my mum worked. Then my mum studied to become a doctor instead to you know.. Earn more. But it's been a lot of me ending up taking care of everyone. My sister was really fucked after my dad died, and when she became a teenager she became a rebel. Did everything you shouldn't.. And by that I do mean more than just not being home for curfew. Depression hit and stuff, so whenever my mum was home she took care of my big sister and little sister because well, little sisters get it all. Me? I was just stuck in it all. Then I had to-" He continued to talk but the door opened.

I quickly turned down the volume and looked up at Chris. "Chris? What is it?" I asked, looking at her like she just interrupted something. Which she did.  
Chris gave me a nod. "Be downstairs soon. Be social girl." She said. "Also because pasta does quick and dinner is almost ready so we're all going to eat soon. Where did you hide Noora?" She asked and went further in.  
"Well. I'll be down when I'm finished here and Noora is showering. I'll be down in lets say.. five." I said and pointed at the door.  
Chris raised her eyebrow and looked at me then at the phone before she gave me a smirk. "Oh. I see." She said then left and closed the door.  
I turned back up the volume and looked at Chris once again. "I'm sorry. Chris just went in.. Girl Chris. What were you saying?" I asked.  
Chris gave me a smile before shaking his head. "You'll have loads of time to hear my life story. Just go."

"Its ok. Really." He said. I gave him a small smile before hanging up. I got up from the bed and got undressed before I went to my bag.  
I put on one of my grey sweaters, a pair or black jeans and a beanie. I looked myself in the mirror before I left the room and went downstairs and to the living room.  
Sana, Mahdi and Chris were sitting in the couch and Isak and Jonas in each one of their chairs so I went over and sat down on the floor in front of them.  
"That's why we should throw a Christmas party." Sana said. I guess she was finishing off for another sentence.  
"So, a muslim girl wants to throw a party for the school to get reputation? And yet not willing to sleep with anyone?" Mahdi chuckled.  
Chris laughed a little. "What about you, Mahdi. While we will be known in the school, actually have a cool russbuss, and guys wants to hook up with us you still dream about the hot girl from the 2nd year even looking at you."  
Mahdi slowly stopped his smile and then rolled his eyes at her. "Argh. Fuck off." He said before getting up from the couch and went to sit on the floor instead.  
"I am not sitting up there. You two girls are actually a bit insane I think." Mahdi said.  
The girls laughed at him and I interruped them after a minute. "We're throwing a Christmas party?" I asked.  
Sana nodded. "Yeah. I know some guys who will rent us a place. We'll just make sure things gets set up for it and so.. Invite people." She said, shrugging.  
I gave them a smile, and nodded at them. "Well, it sounds like a nice idea. I'm very much in."  
A few minutes later Noora walked in. "Dinner." She said. We all got up and went to the dining table and sat down at it.  
Vilde and Magnus came in with the pasta, and sauce they had made, and went to sit down. "Sooo, enjoy." Vilde said with a big smile.  
The guys all took some food first over on their plates and we waited until they had taken. I took the pasta, and put a lot of sauce on it before pouring water in my class.  
"So, what are the plans for the rest of the night?" I asked before I started to eat.  
"I vote game nights where we can get all to know about each other and take it back a few years soooo... Truth and dare." Vilde said excited.  
I was about to say something but Sana was ahead of me. "Truth or dare, Vilde?"  
Vilde nodded. "Yeah.. You know. Jonas and Eva knows everything about each other but the rest of us doesn't really know deep deep things. There are of course things we can pass on but still. Let's be a little bit open and get to know each other." She said.  
I looked at Sana, waiting for her to protest but she didnt. Sana simply nodded a little like she understood where Vilde was coming from with it, and started to eat.  
I shut my mouth, and sighed quietly before I began to eat.

 

Friday 21.38

Everything had been cleaned from the dinner, Noora and I had founds snacks, soda and put one some music and we were all playing truth or dare.

"Please. My turn?" Chris asked as she opened another cola. Vilde nodded. "Yes, Chris." She replied. "WAIT! And don't play too soft anymore. C'mon."  
Chris nodded and looked over at Isak. "Isak. Truth or dare?" She asked. Isak raised his eyebrow, and smiled a little. "Dare?"  
After a second Chris grinned. "Okaaay.. Uhm. I'll start soft with you. So either kiss me, tell us a weird fact about you or.. Take a beer and drink it all before one minute."  
Isak chuckled a little. "I'll take the number two. So a weird fact is that my mum is mentally ill.. And that's why I live alone." He replied softly, but still smiling a little.  
"Magnus? Truth or dare?" He asked. Magnus smiled. "Truth." He quickly replied. Isak smirked. "Would you like to hook up with Vilde this weekend?"  
Vilde gasped and blushed and Magnus just got a little red cheeks. "Well. Uh.. Vilde is a nice girl. Uh. This weekend though? I mean.. We're here with friends.. So.. Uhm. I mean." He mumbled as he looked from Vilde to Isak. "Well. Yes, in the end if it happens it happens. I mean if it could happen. Yes, uh. Jonas. Truth or dare?" Magnus quickly said.  
Jonas took a sip from his cola. "Uhm. Dare." He said.  
Magnus grinned. "Okay. I will not be soft. Make out with Isak, Noora or Eva."  
I could feel I got a nervous feeling in my stomach but I kept my eyes on him. Jonas placed his soda on the table before he went over to where I was sitting.  
I looked at Noora before I looked at Jonas. Okay. I took a quietly deep breath and prepared myself for it but he went past me and kissed Noora.  
My eyes looked at them as they kissed. I could see their lips be in sync like him and his had been, and her lipstick was getting on his lips.  
A tongue entered the kiss, and the guys were all cheering a bit for him.  
After a minute he pulled away, gave me a look before he went back to his seat, taking up his soda.  
"Eva. Truth or dare?" He asked with a cold voice. I  cleared my voice and sat more up, looking at Noora for a second before at Jonas. "Truth."  
Jonas nodded. "Is it true that you could hook up with Christoffer?" He asked.  
I rolled my eyes. "I couldn't hook up with anyone right now. Even if I was talking to him I wouldn't want to hook up with him right now."  
Jonas chuckled and nodded. "Okay." He said ironically before giving me a nod. "Your turn?"  
I sighed and looked at Vilde. "Truth or dare." I said softly.  
Vilde sat more up and smiled excited. "Dare." She said, nodding a little as she said it.  
"Make out with Noora, tell us a secret or drink a beer in one minute." I said. I could see Vilde getting disappointed I didn't say Magnus instead of Noora, but whatever.  
"Uhhhh. Can I pass?" Vilde asked. We all said 'no' at the same second and she sighed before getting up.  
"Uhm.. Well. I don't have a secret." Vilde said before walking over to Noora. "Okay Noora. Sorry." She said before leaning in and kissing her.  
We all looked at them quietly as they kissed for about a minute. Vilde quickly went back and sat down where she was sitting before.  
Chris began to laugh. "I think your secret is that you like girls secretly, or you could actually do a girl. Damn Vilde. One minute." She said.  
Vilde frowned. "Shut it! Jonas did too? Isn't it like a minute you have to kiss?" Vilde asked a bit confused.  
Sana chuckled and shook her head. "No. I think you just did it because you liked it."  
Vilde glared at her then slowly stopped. "Well. Sana. Truth or dare?" She asked harshly.  
"Truth, Vilde." She said. Vilde nodded. "Is it true you could hook up with a 3rd year if you weren't religious?"  
Sana let out a small smile before shaking her head. "None of these 3rd years are my type, or wants what I want in life. So... No."  
Vilde shook her head. "No. Cmon, there must be someone?" She said.  
Sana leaned back in her chair and shrugged. "No? Why would there be?" She asked, raising one of her eyebrows before smiling.  
"Uhhh. Mahdi. Truth or dare?" Sana asked.  
"Dare, Sana." Mahdi replied, smirking at her. Sana chuckled. "Dare. I'm going to be tough."  
"Make out with Isak. Try to see if you can hook up with Iben from 3rd year or.. Literally throw parties until it's the best party of the year."  
Mahdi's smirk slowly faded and he kept his eyes on her. "What the hell? Who do you think I am?"  
We all began to laugh quietly at them. Sana kept a straight face and nodded. "Yup. What do you pick?" She asked.  
Mahdi looked at us before looking at Sana again. "Iben then? I mean. I could have a chance.." He said.  
Sana chuckled. "Okay. Good luck with the chance. She is seeing Sebastian but great."  
Mahdi stood up. "You idiot. I will prove it to you. Trust me." Mahdi said and grabbed some candy from one of the bowls, before sitting down.  
Sana nodded a little. "Yup. It's cool, because you have until summer.. Maybe you're lucky. Sebastian and her breaks up."  
He didn't answer and simply leaned back. "Okay, whatever. Hush."  
I got up and grabbed one of the empty bowls and put some of the empty sodas in. "I'll fill some more snacks in here." I said before going to the kitchen.  
I threw out some of the sodas and filled more crisps in the bowl as Jonas walked out in the kitchen.  
"Why did you lie about Chris?" He asked. I slowly looked over at him before sighing.  
"Why did you kiss Noora then went off asking me coldhearted about Chris?" I asked.  
Jonas' eyes left mine and he looked around instead in the kitchen. "Well. Why not Noora?" He asked before looking at me.  
"I don't know because I don't go around and make out with your friends?" I replied, keeping my eyes on him.  
Jonas nodded. "No, just the 3rd year guys. It's a bit slutty." He said.  
My heart stopped for a second and my body froze. Did he just? "Slutty? Why the fuck do you care? All you and your friends talk about is girls."  
Jonas looked away and kept quiet for a second. "Fuck. I'm sorry. You're not.." He mumbled before groaning. "I just. Whatever."  
"Whatever. Yeah." I said before giving him the bowl of crisps. "I'm going to bed. I just don't feel like this anymore." I said.  
Jonas looked at me a again as I turned away and went over to the stairs.

As I went up I looked at him. We just stood for a few seconds before he went back into the living room.

 

Saturday 01.02  
Oh god.. 01.02 am. I went into Chris and I's conversation, and then locked my phone again before putting it on the side.  
I looked over at Noora who was asleep before quietly getting up from the bed.  
Only thing I could hear was Vilde and Magnus' voices from the room further down the hall.  
I went downstairs and to the kitchen. Just needed some water and I would be asleep.  
"You're up." A voice said. I turned around and saw Isak in the living room. I filled the glass and went in.  
"Why are you up? And down here?" I asked. Isak shrugged.  
"Couldn't sleep... And Mahdi snored. Jonas listened to music so I could hear." He explained.  
Sounded pretty reasonable. I nodded a little before walking over. I sat down on the floor and took a sip form the water.  
"Was the truth or dare fun?" I asked, looking up at him.  
Isak shrugged before chuckling. "Lots of kissing.. Secrets. I like already having friends."  
Friends. I nodded. "Yeah.. I mean. The boys were kinda my friends but the girls. It's amazing.."  
Isak nodded a little.  
We sat there in quietness for a few minutes.  
"Jonas likes you, hu?" Isak then said. I looked away from him, nodding. "Yup..." I mumbled.  
"We've been friends for years. Then you know.. At that party? We kissed as you saw and I think it made him not being able to shut up anymore." I said, sighing softly.  
Isak nodded. I looked at him again and then he closed his eyes. "You like him?" He asked.  
"No. I don't like anyone.." I said before drinking the rest of the water.  
"I'll let you sleep now." I said before getting up. Isak opened his eyes and looked up at me. "Night, Eva."  
"Night, Isak." I said before going to the kitchen.

I put the glass in the sink before going back upstairs.  
Noora had turned a bit but was snoring quietly. I slowly went back to where I was sleeping before laying down.  
I grabbed my phone.

'P-Chris 01.05

'Where are you?'

The message was sent for minutes ago so I debated with myself if I should answer or not.  
I sent him my location and put the phone back over again. The phone vibrated after a few minutes.

'P-Chris 01.16

'Coming tomorrow. See you ;)'

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this one. It was a bit longer than the last ones, and I hope the further chapters will too.  
> Tell me what you think!   
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
